Heroguides
A good way to start your skillbuild is to focus on the passive skills first, especially with the support classes. This is something imminent in both the first and second games, boosting damage and armor is a good way to keep your castle safe. An army of one is still an army. ---- Hero Builds/Archetypes Since there are multiple ways to customize your hero (Armor, Skills, Weapons, etc.,) this will be a guide to figure out what kind of hero your character wants to be. These will also range depending on what kind of army best suits you. Note: All Archetypes are powerful at max level. Captain (Offensive Human Knight/Paladin class) at moderate levels (21-31) The Captain, both the unit in the game, and the Archetype itself, have one goal in common: Kill as many enemies and buff as many soldiers as possible. The Captain Archetype focuses upon this goal by stacking (from most importance) Health, Damage and Armor while focusing on giving your units the support they need (Healing, Defence,and Attack boosts). The Archetype's skill focus between the two classes are an even 50-50 and focuses on self-preservation and Damage (Knight) as well as boosting the stats of your soldiers (Paladin). Equipment Sword: Non-magic damage, Balanced Attack speed, Moderate damage (+20-45) Shield: Focus for Armor and Health. Armor: Focus Primarily for Cape Armor and Secondarily for Armor and Health as well as mobility. Rune: For a more offensive Archetype, Look for vampirism and Damage runes. Runes that focus on Command point gain would be just as important as well. A secondary focus ould be on Ailment Resistance to cap off with the skill Holy Light. Skill Focus: 49 Knight/49 Paladin Primary Skills (Knight) Primary Skills (Paladin) General Strategy (Offensive) The Captain Archetype, whose role is to aid his army in pushing the enemy back, is to stay near his soldiers while doing so. the choice of units are pretty wide in terms of what wave and what weather condition you are in but i prefer mostly Footman units with a Captain unit leading the charge. ---- Runemaster (Defensive Dwarf Runesmith/Engineer class) at moderate to low levels (17-39) The Runemaster, with his near-impenetrable armor and massive hammer and skills can be a very tough opponent to take down, even if he's not defending the castle walls. The Runemaster focuses on keeping any enemy forces at bay as well as making sure that not one soul (be it undead or otherwise) gets past the walls behind him. This Dwarven Archetype puts his skill focus as 46/54 and focuses heavily on armor and wall/siege unit discounts. Equipment: Two-Handed Hammer: Non-magic damage, relatively slow attack speed (-5/-9), moderate-high damage (+50-80) Shield: Primary focus on Armor Armor: Anvil armor that primarily focuses on Armor. Rune: Primarily focuses on armor and wall repair but if you already have a base armor of at least 60 you can ignore the armor in favor of unit discounts (specifically the Rifleman or the Catapult). Skill Focus: 45 Runesmith/53 Engineer Primary Skills (Runesmith) I:Runic Curse 5 I:Tremor 1 II:Counter Spell 3 II:Hammer Smash 5 II:Forge 5 III:Healing Rune 4 III:Rune Anvil 3 III:Hammer Blow 5 III:Steadfast Defense 3 IV:Dwarven Inscription 3 IV:Iron Strength 3 IV:Rune Inscription 5 Primary Skills (Engineer) I:Resolve 10 I:Last Resort 1 I:Fortify 5 II:Advanced Artillery 3 II:Mines 3 II:Tinker 5 IiI:Advanced Weaponry 5 III:Repulsion Armor 3 IV:Repair 5 IV:Barricade 5 IV:Craftsman 5 IV:Auto Turret 3 Note: you a switch the Armor skills for something else if your equiment makes it obselite. General Strategy (Defensive) This Archetype is heavily focused on reinforcing the defensive capabilities of the walls and the wall units. Generally Rifleman are chosen for this type of defense since they gain bonuses from Advanced Weaponry, Craftsman, Dwarven Inscription, and Rune Anvil. Top that with a couple of Gray Beards and add the respective Researches and you can deal serious damage. also you need to get Dwarven Repairmen as well. Category:Guides